Betting is Illegal for a Reason
by best with breadsticks
Summary: Running a 5K wasn't something that Chad Dylan Cooper had planned on doing anytime soon, but he could never live it down if he lost another bet to Sonny Munroe.


Author's Note: Okay, this is kind of a test project. I want to know where or not I should continue on with this. I am determined to finish this (I really am). I'm pretty the updates for this would only come on weekends. I'm super busy during the week with school. It's so hard to do anything, let alone write. But this idea has been in my head ever since I started pre-season for cross-country. And since I know a pretty good amount about 5ks (which rounds out to about 3.1 miles), I thought I give it a try.

And as a side note, **TrinityFlower of Memories**, I am super sorry that it is taking me forever to reply to you. I'm lazy/busy, which isn't really a good excuse. So, I'd like to dedicate this story to you to say I'm sorry for sucking at replying.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything _Sonny with a Chance _related. Or _Harry Potter._

-------------------

Chad wasn't entirely sure what had brought him to the _So Random!_ side of Condor Studios, but one way or another, he was wandering his way through the hallways looking for nothing in particular. He was just bored. And when he was bored he had a simple foolproof plan that always seemed to make him not bored. The plan: go over to _So Random!_ and tell them about how superior he was. Simple, yet refined.

He glanced down over this week's script of _MacKenzie Falls_. It was going to be crucial that he learn it anyway, so why not learn it while he's walking randomly? But though he had very innocent intentions, his inability to see where he was going lead to a bit of a mishap on his part.

"Whoa," a very familiar voice said, as she was pushed forward a few steps.

Chad dropped his script, tripping slightly himself as he ran into the girl in front of him. He grumbled for a moment before he realized _who_ he had ran into. It was none other than the lovely Miss. Sonny Munroe.

"Sonny, you need to watch where you're going? You can't just be running into people. That's rude." He leaned down and lifted his script from the ground, brushing it off to get all of the _So Random!_ floor germs off of it.

Sonny rolled her eyes as she spun around to face him. "I wasn't the one with my face covered by a _terrible_," she emphasized the word, "script. I was watching where I was going and what I was doing, so it was your fault." She poked her finger at him.

"Don't pin this one on me, Munroe. Just because you like walking around like you own the place, doesn't mean you can be inconsiderate to the other people in the building."

Sonny sighed, giving up trying to fight with him. "What do you want, Chad? Because if you can't tell I'm sort of busy." She motioned down to her clothing.

She was decked out in a burnt sienna colored t-shirt with a pair of cloth, plaid shorts, a pair of worn running sneakers, a bright pink fanny pack, and a yellow polka-dot visor. All in all, in Chad's mind, she looked ridiculous. He barely wanted to be seen standing next to her in that outfit, let alone _speaking_ with her.

"Oh my gosh, Sonny." He sounded horrified. Almost as horrified as that time she bought, and wore, that incredibly awful looking Christmas sweater. "Did you get in a fight with your stylist again? Because I can tell she hates you right now." He pointed at her outfit.

Sonny crossed her arms. "For your information, Chad, I picked this outfit out myself. Unlike some people," she gestured towards him, "I can dress myself."

"Sonny, I, Chad Dylan Cooper, have one thing to say to you." He paused, letting her curiosity build. "_Never_ dress yourself again. _This_ is possibly worse than that hideous Christmas sweater you wore a couple months ago."

"And I, Allison Munroe, I have _two_," she held up two fingers, "things to say to you. One, it was a _wintry _sweater, and I love it. And two, will you please let go of it! It was about three months ago! I get it! The sweater was an eyesore, but it was warm and nice. And I am content with it."

"I was just trying to help you out. The media would have eaten you alive, if they'd seen that mess. But now this," he waved his hand, "is asking for a death sentence. And yet still you don't want my help. I can save you from your horribly dressed self." Towards the end of his last sentence, he put in a little of his _MacKenzie Falls_ drama into his voice.

"Chad, no. We are not discussing fashion again." She began to turn herself around to exit before he started up on his fashion advice speech. She glanced at her watch, hoping that it would save her from having to hear the long speech about how Chad Dylan Cooper stays beautiful.

And luckily, fate was on her side today.

"Anyway, I have to get going." She began to walk away from him. "I was supposed to meet Tawni in the lobby two minutes ago. She's going to be testy." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Meeting for what?" He asked.

"Does it matter?" She responded pulling her arm from his grasp. He raised an eyebrow. She shook her head, letting out a rush of air. She decided to just give in and tell him.

"We're going for a run. Tawni asked me a few days ago if I wanted to go running with her sometime. Ever since the teen gladiators have overtaken the studio's weight room, she has nowhere to run on a treadmill. And thus, we are going out of the studio for a exercise." Sonny took another anxious gaze at her watch. Tawni was going to kill her for being late.

"You run?" Chad scrunched his face, cocking his head. "I can't imagining you – or Tawni for that matter – running…at all." He grinned for second, chuckling to himself.

"_What_?" She questioned irritated by him.

"No, it's nothing." He smiled again, thinking of something obliviously.

"Chad, tell me." She demanded. She was currently five minutes late. If she didn't hurry this conversation up, Tawni would be barging her way into the hall to drag her outside for this run.

"Fine," a smile still playing on his lips. "I was just imaging you running. It's funny actually. I can't imagine you going very fast though. No more than a walk. I mean with legs like those," he gestured, "you couldn't be moving very fast at all."

Sonny gaped at him for moment before her expression turned to one of insult. "For you information, Chad, I ran a 5K in just over twenty-four minutes last month. That's averaging about eight minute mile pace. I bet you can't even do _one_ mile in eight minutes."

He nodded, allowing his smile to turn smug. "I'll do you one better. I bet by the end of this month I can beat you in a 5K run."

"That's not fair." She replied.

"And why not? We're both running the same thing. You can run you little eight minute mile pace, while I blow you away with my awesome running skills." His grin was wicked by this point.

"It's not fair because you're a boy and I'm a girl. If you weren't running faster than me, then we'd have a problem. Boys are by nature build to run faster than girls. It's a proven fact." Sonny really needed to end this fight. She could almost hear Tawni's shoes as she pounded her through the hallways trying to locate Sonny.

"Oh, I see how it is." He put on a pouting face. "You're just scared that I might beat you at something else. Well, just so you know, it's okay, Sonny, we all have our talents in life. I'm just talented at being talented."

Sonny raised her hand to speak with more oomph, when she heard Tawni behind her.

"_Sonny_!" Tawni called, grabbing her shirt. "Let's go! We have carbs to burn!"

"Hold on," Sonny got herself out of Tawni's grasp. "Chad, I accept your bet; regardless of the fact that it's unfair. I'll just have to beat anyway. Because there are two things I know for sure." She spun herself around and started to follow Tawni out of the hallway.

"And what are they?" He yelled from where he stood, watching the girls leave.

"One, I won at our last bet. Remember musical chairs?" She grinned mischievously. "And two, you run like Argus Filch from _Harry Potter._"

-------------------

Author's Note: Okay, the whole horrible sweater thing is referring to my one-shot "It's August, Time To Buy a Sweater".

Anyway, should I go on? Is it worth it? I don't know. I just think I like running too much. Thank you for reading. :D


End file.
